


Restraints

by theinsandoutsofcastiel



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Bondage, Dom/sub, F/M, M/M, Multi, NSFW, Oral Sex, Threesome
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-30
Updated: 2016-10-30
Packaged: 2018-08-27 21:12:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,220
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8416870
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/theinsandoutsofcastiel/pseuds/theinsandoutsofcastiel
Summary: I kinda have a request that just hit me. The reader is in a three way relationship with Dean and Cas. Dean reveals to both that he wants to be tied up and be dominated (just not too heavily). The reader and Cas tied him up and have some fun. Tease him a bit with kissing each other, touching each other, all while Dean is forced to watch. Hopefully that’s clear and it’s something you can do. If you can’t I understand. Your writing is awesome btw. AND Heyo! I must say that I really love your blog and your writing, and I was wondering if you would write a one-shot where the reader is in a polyamorous relationship with Cas and Dean? Maybe just a little smut and A LOT of fluff. Thanks so much!! <3 AND May I please ask for a Dean x Fem!Reader x Cas fic with Destiel where the reader and Cas dominate Dean and it’s kinda dirty but then there’s of fluff? <3





	

Warnings: Language, smut, threesome, oral, bondage, dom!Reader and Cas, sub!Dean

Fic:

You lounge on the couch between your boyfriends, your head resting against Dean’s shoulder and your legs draped over Cas’ lap. A soft moan escapes your lips as Cas uses his grace to massage your feet. You snack on popcorn as you watch the movie. Dean, on the other hand, eats the popcorn by the handful. You roll your eyes as Dean’s cheeks puff out from all the popcorn he’d shoved into his mouth.

It was date night and you finally got to have some alone time with your boys. There was no hunting or researching, just cuddling and laughing. Sam was kind enough to give the three of you some much needed privacy and you planned on using it to its full advantage. Their hands would travel over you or each other now and again. Sometimes they would kiss or lean down to kiss you. It was moments like these you craved, a chance to forget all the problems that were going on outside and focus on the two men you loved.

The night was winding down and though the movie was still playing, you had your mind on other things. You smirk as a sex scene comes on, Cas shifting on the sofa. It wouldn’t be long before he had you and Dean in the bedroom. Looking up at Dean, you notice him biting his bottom lip nervously.

“What’s wrong Baby?” you ask him, placing your hand against his arm gently.

“It - it’s nothing,” Dean answers, his eyes flicking from the screen to you and back again, “I was just thinking.”

“What about?” you ask him.

“It’s just, the way he’s got her tied up,” Dean says as he nods to the screen, “It looks like fun.”

“Yeah?” you ask teasingly, “You wanna tie me up and dominate me? Or Cas maybe?”

“I think he’d rather be the one tied to our bed,” Cas says head tilted in interest.

“It was just a thought,” Dean says, his cheeks turning pink, “I thought it would be interesting to be the submissive one for once.” You’d never seen Dean as an overly submissive type, but just the thought of having his wrists tied to the headboard while you and Cas were free to do as you pleased made heat pool in your core.

“I like that idea,” you tell him as you sit up and place your bowl of popcorn on the table. Reaching for the remote, you press the stop button before Cas turns the T.V. off.

“As do I,” Cas agrees. You give Cas a wicked smile before turning back to Dean.

“Come on,” you say as you stand from the sofa and hold out a hand to each of them. They each take one of your hands and you tug, trying to pull them from the sofa, but Cas takes the lead. The world disappears as Cas flies the three of you to the bedroom, all of you landing against the bed. “Dean, lie down,” you instruct before turning to Cas, “May I have your tie?”

Cas’ eyes darken as he reaches up and pulls his tie from his neck, holding it out to you. You run your fingers over the silky blue material as you move towards Dean. “Shall I undress us?” Cas asks.

“Hmm,” you hum in consideration, “Just undress Dean.” Cas snaps his fingers and removes Dean’s clothing, but leaves both him and you fully clothed.

“Hey,” Dean protests, “Why am I the only one who’s naked here?” He’s only just beginning to grow hard.

“Because I said so,” you answer as you move to straddle his lap, “You said you wanted to be dominated. If you’ve changed your mind, all you have to do is tell us and we’ll stop.”

“Fine,” Dean groans, “Are you going to tie me up or what?”

“I’d watch my tone if I were you,” Cas warns, “Y/N and I are in charge, not you. Put your hands above your head.”

“Well, you heard the angel,” you say, waiting for Dean to lift his hands above his head. Dean does a he’s told, holding his hands high above his head. You smile down at him as you tie the material around Dean’s wrist, loop it around a rail in the headboard, and tie it around Dean’s other wrist. “Comfortable?” you ask.

Dean tugs at the restraints before answering, “It’s, yeah, it’s fine.”

“Good,” you say as you move from his lap, “Because you’re going to stay just like that for a good long while.”

“What?” Dean asks, pulling at the restraints. You smirk as you move back towards the foot of the bed and kneel beside Cas. Dean watches as you turn Cas’ face towards you and capture his lips. Cas turns his body towards you and wraps you up in his arms, positioning you both so that Dean has the perfect view. You let him take control of the kiss, his tongue invading your mouth.

“You have no clue how hot you look right now,” you tell Dean. A moan escapes your lips as Cas’ hands slip beneath your clothing and slide up your body. His callused fingertips leave goosebumps in their wake as they caress your skin. “Cas,” you moan, dragging your hand down his body until you reach his pants. You quickly open them, slipping your hand into his boxers.

“Oh, Y/N,” Cas groans, his hips bucking forward and pressing his hard cock into the palm of your hand. Looking over to Dean, you notice his cock growing harder. You smirk at the look of envy in Dean’s eyes as you stroke Cas. His tongue flicks out to wet his lips and he bites his bottom lip as he watches, desperate to be touched.

Cas buries his face into the crook of your neck and kisses your skin as he begins unbuttoning your shirt. “Look at him Cas,” you prompt as you shrug your shirt from your body. Cas pulls away from you to look at Dean.

“He wants us,” Cas comments, his eyes flicking down to Dean’s rigid cock.

“He’ll just have to wait,” you respond. Cupping Cas’ cheek, you draw his lips back to yours and kiss him deeply as you push his trench coat from his shoulders. You work on the buttons of his shirt as he reaches behind you and unhooks your bra. Cas’ hands knead your breasts as you push his pants down far enough to free his hard cock.

Breaking the kiss, you leave kisses down Cas’ body until your lips meet the tip of his weeping cock. Cas groans as you press your tongue flat against his cock and leave a long lick up the underside. Dean’s cock twitches as he watches you suck Cas off. The angel snaps his fingers and the rest of your clothing and his disappears. “You wish you were in my position, don’t you, Dean?” Cas asks.

“Yes,” Dean answers, his hips lifting from the bed and his hands pulling at the restraints as you take Cas further into your mouth.

“Y/N,” Cas groans as you hollow your cheeks around him. One of his hands slides down your back and reaches for your ass, squeezing the flesh and making you moan. His fingers slide further back as he leans over you, finding their way to your dripping folds. You groan around Cas’ cock as he slides two fingers into you, the digits providing delicious friction.

You push back onto his fingers before moving forward again, taking his cock deeper into your mouth. Rocking back and forth like this, you suck Cas off while fucking yourself on his fingers. “Please,” Dean groans, “Y/N, Cas, please.”

“Please what?” Cas asks, his hips rocking forward as he fucks your face, his fingers curling and scissoring inside you.

“I need you, both of you,” Dean answers, his hips rocking off the bed. Cas wraps his free hand in your hair and pulls you off him, a string of saliva connecting your lips to the tip of his cock.

“I think Dean wants your pretty little lips wrapped around his cock,” Cas tells you. The two of you exchange a knowing look before you crawl to settle between Dean’s legs. Cas pulls his fingers from you as he settles himself behind you, positioning you on your hands and knees.

“Please,” Dean begs you, his cock glistening with precum. He draws his bottom lip between his teeth as you leave kisses up one of his thighs and down the other. Cas slides his cock along your dripping folds, slicking his length before pushing into you and filling you to the hilt. “Please,” Dean moans louder as he watches Cas pull back and push forward again. Keeping your gaze locked on Dean’s you lean in to lick his leaking slit. Dean groans as you lap up the precum that’s dripped from him, the taste of him mingling with the taste of Cas on your tongue. “Please, Y/N, I need you, please,” Dean begs, making you smile.

You pause for a moment, focusing on the feeling of Cas sliding in and out of you over and over again, his cock dragging along your g-spot each time. Dean looks at you with pleading eyes. “I think you should give him what he wants,” Cas suggests, “He doesn’t look like he can hold on for much longer.” Cas’ fingertips dig into the skin of your hips as his thrusts become erratic.

Dean’s head falls back against the pillow and he groans loudly as you take his tip into your mouth, sucking hard. Each of Cas’ thrusts pushes Dean deeper into your mouth. You wrap your hand around Dean’s base, stroking him as you hollow your cheeks around him. “Y/N,” Dean groans, his hands tugging at the restraints.

Your stomach knots as your walls pull tight around Cas. Dean twitches in your mouth as you suck and swirl your tongue around his tip. Cas’ thrusts become more erratic as he nears his end, drawing you closer and closer to yours as well. Dean grunts and groans, his hips bucking up from the bed. You moan around Dean as Cas comes undone, spilling himself inside you.

“Y/N!” Cas groans, his cock pulsing against your walls. His fingers dig into your skin as he works himself through his high and brings you to yours.

If your mouth weren’t otherwise occupied you would’ve cried out as your walls clamped down around Cas’ cock. As it was, you were forced to moan and hum as your orgasm hits you. You push back onto Cas, prolonging your high as Cas begins to come down from his.

“Y/N,” Dean moans desperately, “Y/N, please don’t stop.” You give Dean what he wants, bobbing your head and stroking what you can’t fit into your mouth with your hand. “Yes,” Dean groans, “Y/N, yes!” Dean shouts as he reaches his high. His cock pulses as he spills himself against your tongue.

You hum at the taste of him as you lap up everything he has to give you. Dean’s body tenses, his muscles rippling as pleasure courses through him. Eventually, he rests back against the bed as he begins to come down from his high.

“Was that what you wanted?” Cas asks as he pulls himself from you. He makes his way up the bed and lies back, making himself comfortable.

“That was awesome,” Dean answers. Cas smiles before capturing Dean’s lips.

“I’m glad you liked it,” you tell him as you crawl above him.

“Could you maybe untie me now?” Dean asks, “All I want is to touch you.”

“I suppose,” you sigh as you begin loosening the knots that bind him, “Though you really do look good like this.”

“Yeah?” Dean asks as you free his hands, “I’m starting to wonder what you’d look like tied to the bed.” His arms wrap around you and he flips you onto your back, lips pressing playful kisses to your skin.

“Cas, help!” you laugh as you squirm beneath Dean. Cas chuckles as he watches the two of you.

“Come on Cas, you know you want to see it too,” Dean reasons.

“He isn’t wrong,” Cas tells you.

“I see how it is,” you mumble, “The two of you are ganging up on me.” Dean laughs as he rolls to your side, freeing you.

Dean lies on his side, facing you. Cas lies behind him, propping himself up so that he can see you over Dean’s shoulder. “What do you say?” Dean asks, dangling Cas’ tie over his finger. Both of them wait for your answer.

“I’ll try it,” you tell them, “On one condition.”

“Anything,” they both answer.

“Cas gets his turn after me,” you say. Dean looks over his shoulder to Cas.

“That seems agreeable,” Cas answers. Dean turns back to you with a grin plastered across his face.

“I’ll love you guys,” you laugh.

“We love you too,” Cas tells you. Dean agrees as he moves to sit up on his knees.

“Now it’s our turn to be in control, Y/N,” Dean tells you, eyes turning dark, “Lie down and hold your hands above your head.”


End file.
